Stop Interrupting the Green
by technowizrd
Summary: The continuing growing family life with our favorite Stark Spangled Banner trio. Appearances by Destiny, OFC, Clint, Thor and Natasha. Another bad summary, sorry. However, if you liked any of my other stories, you will enjoy this as well. This can be read as a standalone. Fluff. Slash. Mpreg. Clintasha.


***Authors Note* The fourth and final installment of One Shot Series. I Do Not Own Marvel! For you and my own enjoyment! Also, No Beta again, errors are my own mistakes. Another try at some slash. Yeah, notice the key word is, "Try". Don't like, don't read. Thank you.**

It was a whomping fifteen months later, Bruce and Steve were still trying to get Pregnant. Steve was starting to think it was a fluke he got pregnant with Tony's baby. Tony was feeling guilty and Bruce was understandably weary and a little bit frustrated. He wondered if his gamma radiation had something to do with it. He really did want to have a kid with Steve, not worried at all about being a bad father, he always thought he would make a great dad.

After having a talk with Steve, they decided to take a break and try something different that night. Now, Tony could possibly write a book about Steve and Bruce's sex positions (if he wasn't so dang busy all the time) within those fifteen months. He noticed that their two favorites were the missionary and on their sides spooning. Tonight though, when Tony walked into their bedroom, he did a double take and stood in the doorway for a few minutes admiring the view. Blinking rapidly he took in the sight of what laid out in front of him. Steve was butt naked, stretched out and tied to the bed by his ankles, with a fucking machine, well, um fucking him. He was flushed red and sweating all over and his hands were gripping the sheets beneath him. Bruce on the other hand, had just his boxer briefs still left on and was alternating sucking Steve's cock and salivating the dildo that was fucking Steve.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You guys shouldn't have." he announced, shocking the two of them. Bruce stopped what he was doing and look up, while Steve turned his head towards him, stuck his right hand out and whined,

"Too-nny." Which made Tony shiver while walking over to them, he brushed Steve's hair out of his face and leaned over him and gave Bruce a kiss. After they broke the kiss, Bruce said grinning,

"This is for me. Not you. However I knew if you eventually came up, you would like it as well." Tony smirked at him and there was a moment of silence until Steve, who was in between them gave a groan and said,

"Unh, Bruce please tell me I can cum. I can't hold it much longer. Ohhh. Fuck." Bruce first looked down at Steve, then to Tony, who still had a smirk on his face.

"Tony?"

"Mmm. Not quite yet. First, how long has this been going on?"

"Well, we started about oh, eighty minutes ago, however he's been getting fucked by the machine for close to fifty minutes ago." Tony's eyes went wide.

"An hour. Well, Shit. Okay. I want you, Big H to keep doing what you were doing, when I walked in. I am going to put our lovely, sexy, flag wearing captain over the top, then we let him cum. Wait for my signal." Bruce just nodded and went back to Steve's dick, which in turn made Steve yelp. He then gave a louder shout, when added to the mix, Tony latched onto his right nipple and played with the left with his hand.

"Ohh. Nnnn. Guys. I. Please. Ohh. Can't." Steve babbled and panting. Tony tapped Bruce on the shoulder and they both went to Steve's ears and whispered to him,

"Cum for us, Steve." That did it and Steve released into Bruce's hand, that had remained there. He laid there blissfully happy, catching his breath. He didn't even notice that the machine was turned off and out of him, until they untied his ankles. After they cleaned him up and covered him with the sheet, they laid on either side of him.

"That was incredible." he said, turning to squint at Bruce. Bruce cupped his cheek and kissed him. Tony gave a pout and crossed his arms, Bruce noticed this and said to Steve,

"Well, it was mostly me. However Tony deserves some credit for the last few minutes." Steve then turned toward Tony and saw what Bruce was looking at.

"Oh, Tony. Thank you, as well."

"Why, thank you Stevie. I totally aim to please. Even if I wasn't exactly aiming for anything. Ha." Bruce chuckled at that, Tony smiled at him and looked down at Steve, who was now asleep, he frowned. He went to open his mouth, but a finger went in front of his lips to shut him up. He glared back at Bruce, who then shook his head, kissed him and went to lay down to bed. Tony huffed out a sigh, kissed both Steve and Bruce on their foreheads and went to sleep himself.

"So, when are you two planning on continuing, mm?" Tony asked Bruce, one day down in the lab, about four weeks after that fateful night. Bruce put down the test tube he had in his hand and turned toward Tony and answered,

"Well. We didn't really discuss how long the break would be. It's been nice to have a break, although." Bruce then sighed and Tony didn't want to push him. He walked over and hugged Bruce from behind and said,

"I'm sorry, it hasn't happened for you, yet. I'm sure it will soon."

"Thanks. Me too." Bruce then turned around to get a proper hug from his husband. While they stayed like that for a minute or two, Steve had come down with food for the both of them and unfortunately saw and heard the whole thing. Not wanting to go in, he left the food outside, told Jarvis to inform them and went to their bedroom to cry. He felt so bad about not being able to give Bruce a child of his own.

"Hey. There you are, you little troublemaker. Oh no, come here." Tony was chasing his two and a half year old daughter down the hall. He was trying to change Destiny's clothes, however she had other ideas.

"Oh the joys of fatherhood. How are you liking the terrible twos, Metalhead? Clint asked coming out of the kitchen into the common room, where Tony had finally caught up to her. Holding Destiny in his lap, he looked up to glare at him and responded,

"I'll have you know, Purple Hood. That Destiny has been quite decent, not many problems. So maybe you caught her on an off day. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking her to the zoo for some biological daddy daughter time." He then walked over and placed her in the stroller and left in the elevator. Clint just stood there for a minute, picturing Mr. Tony Stark at the zoo of all places. 'Oh well' he thought and sat on the couch with his food. He was only alone for thirty seconds when Natasha, who was tattered, blood stained and exhausted came in and collapsed onto the seat next to him.

"So. How'd id oo?" Clint asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"It was a success, however I'm telling Fury to never send me to Bangkok again. Unless, you come with me, of course." she answered, turning to look at him with that widowed stare. For his part, Clint just gave her a questioning look, then sighed and nodded. That was the answer she was looking for, then got up, gave him a kiss and to take a shower and change clothes. Clint counted to sixty when Steve showed up next. 'Geesh, no peace and quiet for me.' He saw Steve look around and sigh.

"You okay there, Steve?" he asked, which made Steve jump slightly.

"Clint. Didn't see you there. Have you seen Bruce? I just had a question for him, that I think I know the answer to." asking, while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Actually I saw him go out to pick up lunch. Anything you want to talk about? I'm all ears." Clint offered him. Steve turned toward him and thought for a minute, then asked,

"Do you think it's weird of me to ask Tony to help with Bruce and I's, uh problem?" It was Clint's turn to think for a minute and then gave his two cents to Steve.

"In my opinion, No. I don't think it's weird. You want to help Bruce by giving him his own child. That's fair. Plus, you are all married to each other. You are basically asking your husband to help with his, well, husband. Now, does that sound weird to you?"

"Uh. You're right, Clint. I didn't even think of it that way. Thank you."

"Any time, Steve. Any time."

A few days later, Steve entered Tony's lab with a determined look on his face.

"Babe, what can I do for you?"

"How should I put this. Could you do me a favor and figure out why can't I get pregnant again. Maybe there's something in my sperm or blood that's counteracting his gamma radiation or something. Anything. I will let you take my blood, saliva. Just, please help me." He asked, his facial expression falling. Tony, being smart, didn't give a sarcastic remark when he saw how desperate and sad Steve looked.

"Steve, honey. Of course I will help." he stated, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"Let's just start with your blood and I have Bruce's on file and take a look, okay. Calm down, between the two of you, it's getting gloomier than pooh's friend, eeyore in the tower. Now, cheer up and I will try to have something for you soon. Alright now go paint, sketch or something. Leave me and stop being so mopey." waving his hand toward the door, turning back to his work.

"Don't you want to take my blood first, before I leave or do you have that on file too?" Steve asked with a smirk to his tone. Tony turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't we taking lessons on being sassy. Nice try. Though no one does it better than me. Alright roll up your sleeve. Ooh. I've always wanted to say this. I want to suck your blood." When he was done Steve thanked him with a kiss and left him to it.

It took Tony about a week and a half later to find something. He went searching for Steve to show him what he found. After checking the common floor, the gym and the roof, with no sign of Steve, he frowned and asked Jarvis,

"Jarvis, where is Steve? Oh and is Bruce in his lab?"

"You are correct sir, Mr. Banner is in his own lab. However, Mr. Rogers is still in bed." Well, that was a complete shock. He took a look at his watch, 10:04am. Shit! Steve never slept in that late. He was brought out of his stupor, when Jarvis asked,

"Shall I wake him, sir?"

"No. Uh, no that's okay Jarvis. Thanks."

"It is my pleasure, sir. Plus, you did design me that way." Tony rolled his eyes at the AI. 'When did he start sounding so smug.' Getting back to the matter at hand, he went to see Bruce. Upon entering the lab, Bruce had his back turned from the door.

"Oh B Bear, whatcha working, know what, never mind, you know that Steve is still asleep at this hour. That's not like him." Bruce coping Tony, looked at the time and frowned.

"You know what, you're right. This is really late for him. I have noticed him acting a little, um, not himself lately."

"If you're referring to not eating as much, lack of exercise and seems extra tired. Noted."

"I think maybe…" Bruce started to say, until Jarvis interrupted them.

"Excuse me sirs. Mr. Rogers just awoke, however I'm getting a low reading on his blood pressure and heartbeat. He seems to be having some small palpitations." That alerted the two to spring for the elevator and up to their floor. When they opened their bedroom door, Steve was sitting on the ground against the bed, eyes shut while holding both his chest and stomach.

"Steve." they both said, crouching down in front of him. Bruce put a hand on one of Steve's knees and asked the most common question ever,

"What hurts?" Steve opened his eyes and answered,

"I've been so tired lately and I don't know why. Right now, my head and stomach hurt. Also I'm having trouble breathing." Bruce was afraid to do, what he did next. He placed his hand on Steve's forehead.

"Oh no! You shouldn't have a fever. Come on Tony help me get him down to the lab." Between the two of them, they somehow managed to get the super soldier down to Bruce's lab and onto the exam table. Bruce quickly scrambled to get more detailed readings and hooked Steve up to some oxygen. Tony stayed by Steve's side the whole time. He took hold of Steve's hand giving it a squeeze, then brushed some blonde hair away from his face and turned to ask Bruce,

"What do you got Banner? He's breathing normal now. Anything I can help with?"

"I. Maybe. Hold on. Let me see here." As Jarvis calculated, a bunch of tests popped up onto the computer screen that Bruce was looking at. One caught his eye and he did a double take. He walked over to Steve and pressed down on Steve's abdomen. Steve hissed and swatted Bruce's hand away. Tony was confused, then a lightbulb went off, however he needed to hear Bruce say it.

"Bruce, honey. Tell me, what's wrong, please." Steve spoke up. Bruce grabbed his other hand and said looking straight in his eyes,

"You're Pregnant, Steve."

Steve Blinked.

"I'm. I'm. Wow. How far along? I'm not having the same symptoms, as I did with Destiny."

"No your not and that scares me. Not only because it could be my infected radiation or something. Also because I'm going to need help monitoring your pregnancy process. Still not that kind of Doctor. As for your question, you seem to be about six weeks along. Wait a minute." He stopped to think looking from Steve to Tony. All three had the same thought at the same time.

"How is that possible? We didn't physically have sex that night." Steve was the first to say it out loud.

"Uh? I guess we're going to be working on that question, right Tony?" Tony didn't answer, he was still thinking a mile a minute with a glazed over look to his eyes.

"Tony? Earth to Tony" Bruce said, waving a hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it and announced,

"Well, actually I might have something on that. Bruce remind me to show you what I found, later. I think more importantly, is getting a professional, discreet doctor in here to help with Steve's growing process, that will work well with you and I. I will go talk to Pepper. Oh, is that okay, if I tell her? I mean she knew about Destiny."

"That's fine." Steve said. Bruce just nodded. Tony smiled at the two of them, then kissed Steve's hand, that he was still holding and said before leaving,

"Love you guys. Get some rest Stevie. Pepper will find the perfect doctor for you. If you're feeling up to it later, I'll bring Destiny down to see you, okay." It was silent for a minute after he left before Bruce spoke up.

"Steve, I love you. I want to have this baby with you and was actually excited to see those results. Just, 'he sighed' do you think it's a good idea in your condition to continue. We could.."

"No. Please, don't say it Bruce. I'm not getting rid of it. Just because it's making me sick. I will put up with whatever comes with this pregnancy." Bruce, who was still holding Steve's other hand, was taken aback by Steve's words. He blinked a few times, kiss Steve sweetly, whispered ok and turned back to his computer.

Now Tony was a man of his word, when it came to asking Pepper about finding an ob/gyn doctor for Steve. She was both excited about the new baby, however also nervous on finding the perfect doctor. She needed someone who could put up with Tony. After about a week she had a few candidates lined up, because, oh no, we couldn't just hire someone out of the blue. Tony insisted on background checks, at least two interviews with yours truly and with discreet professionalism. Out of the five Pepper chose, three right away were gone after the first day of interviews. The next day it was down to two, one male and one female. After the failed interview with the male, Bruce walked into his office.

"Sweetie, It's nice to see you. How's our third doing?"

"He's okay. In fact that's why I came up. He's not liking being cooped up in the lab this whole time. I don't blame him either, lab bed is not very comfortable. So. Please hurry and find someone."

"I know. Hopefully it will be tomorrow's interviewee. Um, Dr. Laney Price."

"Let's hope so or Pepper's gonna have to find more candidates."

After Dr. Price was a no show. Pepper had to find more suitable Doctors. It took another week for her to find four more candidates. Not one Tony liked and or didn't qualify to his liking. It seemed to be a weekly process to find more candidates for Tony to interview. Finally after another week, Tony was happy with his pick, Collins. She was an ob/gyn to the stars, so she was professional with doctor patient confidentiality. She stood tall at 5'10, without heels, with long brown hair, when not tied up into a bun. Was great with comebacks to go against Tony's whit, very logical and went by standard procedures to Bruce's liking and the best was she was very caring and charming to Steve, when they met for the first time. And by the time of their first meeting, Steve was already ten weeks pregnant. She was very astounded with the growth of the baby inside Captain Steve Rogers. Smiling she said,

"Just relax, I'm going to take good care of you and this new life inside you. You're almost through your first trimester, that's a good sign." Steve did relax looking into her warm sparkling green eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins."

"Please Captain Rogers, call me Tess."

"Then you can call me, Steve."

"Okay. Steve and Destiny are asleep and comfortable in my lab. However Dr. Collins is there in case they wake up. So what did you want to show me." Bruce announced, walking into Tony's lab.

"I will get straight to the point, love. Jarvis pull up those side by side comparisons that I was working on last week."

'Yes sir.' Ding. Bruce looked up toward the floating images. After a few minutes of pondering over what he was looking at, he turned to Tony and almost yelled,

"Are you telling me I impregnated Steve with my saliva? How?"

Tony went to start explaining, except was interrupted.

"No, wait. Let me figure this out." Constantly looking between the two diagrams for about six minutes, with Tony pacing on the other side of the counter, his eyebrows arose and turned to his impatient husband. Tony just nodded.

"So, instead of the standard sperm and fertilization. Uh, which doesn't explain You and Steve though. My saliva broke down cells and bacteria in his secret serum and helped his sperm to reproduce. That sounds crazy, even if it looks to be true."

"Actually, that must have been what happened to me, as well. My sperm and his secret serum helping along to get him pregnant in the first place." They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Mmm. Except it doesn't explain that big gap between Destiny and now." That was Bruce. Tony thought for a minute.

"Maybe there's something else besides what we discovered that triggered it. A third source."

"You're right. That could be the only possible explanation."

Bang!

They turned toward the door and saw Destiny standing in the hall, hand on the doorframe. She giggled, clapped her hands and said,

"Papa Steve is sleeping. I went to find other daddies? And I found them." She then dashed toward Tony's legs. He scooped her up, just as Tess was rounding the corner, out of breath, carrying her shoes in hand.

"I'm so sorry. She was asleep and when I turned back around, she was gone. I promise, it won't happen again." The two of them gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, Tess. I think she should have been with us instead. It's not like she could understand what we were talking about anyway." Bruce said, before Tony could get a word in.

"Actually Bruce. I agree with you."

"Given the fact, I have kids of my own. I should have known better and watched her more closely."

"Oh. You have kids?" Tony asked, bouncing Destiny in his arms, then kissed her cheek.

"I do, Yes. Twins actually. A boy and a girl, they just turned seven, last month."

"Nice. Well I think the three of us should get back before Steve wakes up." Bruce said and poked Destiny's nose, she giggled again. Tony and Tess nodded their agreement.

Upon entering the lab, Bruce was proven right when they saw Steve sitting up in bed.

"I was wondering where everyone went." he announced after all three were in the room. Tony handed Destiny over to Steve, when she started to make grabby hands toward him. Steve placed her little back against his swollen abdomen (even though he wasn't showing yet) and kissed her head.

"Good afternoon, sweetie. Tell me what you did today." he asked her. She turned her head upside down to look at him, and answered,

"I played with Uncle Thor, Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha. Then took a nap with you. And then went to search for other daddies." Tess stared at her for a moment and asked,

"How old is she?"

"My smart, beautiful daughter is 29 months old." Tony answered and smoothed Destiny's hair.

"She has a great vocabulary and speaks quite well. I'm guessing that's from your secret soldier serum?"

"Uh. I guess it could be. I never really thought that it would carry over into my children." Steve said. Bruce and Tony both had questioning looks on their faces. Bruce started to rub his temples. Tony noticed and spoke up,

"We should have Tess look at what we found. Maybe she can help find the third source." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"What is this third source you are seeking? She asked.

"I think it'd be better to show you. Here, follow me back to my lab. We can leave Bruce with goldilocks and bear." Tony said nodding toward Steve, eyes closed and Destiny, who was once again asleep on his lap.

"I'm not asleep, Tony. Just tired and relaxing." Steve said, as Tony escorted Tess out into the hallway. Bruce walked over and took a hold of Steve's wrist.

"Mmm. You don't seem to be getting any better. However you're also not getting any worse either. How are you feeling?

"I feel completely fine. Just really tired, that's all. When do I get to return to our bed, Bruce? This bed is as stiff as a piece of wood. You can't monitor me up in the bedroom with JARVIS or something?" Bruce let go of Steve's wrist, sighed and answered.

"Just a little bit longer alright. I'm sorry it's been four weeks down here. I promise no more than a week, two tops. That would be six weeks, by then we can try to see the sex of the baby." he told him, while stroking his hair. It was Steve's turn to sigh, then relaxed into Bruce's side and enjoyed the feeling of him stroking his hair. They stayed like that until Bruce noticed Steve was asleep again. He kissed both Destiny and Steve on the forehead and went back to his work.

Unfortunately, it took another two weeks until Steve was able to return to their bedroom. Tony had arranged the large oversized king, to convert to a twin and a double. Even though Steve was singled out from the two, at least he was in a much more comfortable bed. He was now starting to show, for he was three months along. Destiny seemed to always be confused when he told her, she had a younger sibling growing inside him. Bruce and Tony had told him to just let it be, for now. Bruce was happy, that Steve was happy, when they were about to find out the sex of the baby. However, the Avengers alert came on and all but Steve were asked to help a situation down in Georgia. Tess had come up with dinner, seeing he was watching the news on the avengers.

"You really shouldn't be watching this, if you get stressed, the baby gets stressed as well. And the poor thing is already on the slow side of growing." Steve turned toward her and gasp. He placed his hands on his stomach.

"I'm sorry little one. I get twitchy when it's not me out there making the calls. JARVIS you may turn off the tv now."

'Certainly Captain Rogers' the AI said proudly and promptly turned the floating screen off. Tess just shook her head at the marvel of JARVIS, the artificial intelligence.

"I brought up a chicken vegetable stew tonight. My twins are being very helpful and distracting Destiny by playing with her. Mmm. JARVIS, do you also have video in the tower, perhaps showing the children to Steve would perk him up." Tess asked, while looking up at the ceiling. Steve covered his mouth, trying not to chuckle. When your not use to him you tend to talk to the ceiling a lot. Just then a screen popped up and there in front of him was Destiny playing in her room with Tess' twins (Ethan and Maddie). They were large building blocks and legos scattered all over her bedroom floor. 'Wow. I wonder if he could have done this the whole time' Steve thought and then smiled at the video. Tess also smiled seeing her twins showing Destiny how to make a boat out of the blocks.

"Thanks JARVIS." Steve said. The AI then switched it back off again.

"I'm sure they will be home soon. I see you finished your dinner I will take that down after I check you over." She rolled the table out of the way and did her standard vital scan.

"Everything seems to be normal and steady. That's great news. Honestly, you've been coop up in bed for a long time. I'm going to remove the catheter and get you set up, so you can at least walk to and from the bathroom, so you don't get bed sores. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Thank you Tess. You don't know how much that means, just to be able to stand up for a few minutes." he exclaimed. She then proceeded with setting him up with another IV and helped him sit up and swung his feet over the side. He placed his feet on the ground and started to sway. She caught him right away and let him adjust until he was able to stand on his own. Steve tested his legs by taking himself to the bathroom. Tess then took the tray back to the elevator and down to the kitchen. The room was empty for no more than a minute when Tony and Bruce returned.

"Crisis averted St.. Hey where is he?" Tony started to say. The two were staring at the empty bed when they heard the toilet flush and turned toward the bathroom door. When it opened Steve came walking out, very slowly of course. They went over to help him.

"Steve what are you doing up?" Bruce asked, taking one of his arms, Tony taking the other.

"Tess gave the permission, so I wouldn't get bed sores and set all this up for me. This is okay, right? I mean, I really don't want to be in bed the whole time I'm pregnant, Bruce." Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Bruce stared at Steve for a minute, then caved, a little.

"Yeah. This is okay. Just no walking around the tower. Don't over do it, please just stay within our floor okay? Especially when your pasted the seven month mark." Bruce explained. Steve didn't say anything and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek for thanks.

"You two are so sweet I'm getting a toothache. I'm going to get out of this suit. JARVIS." Tony finally spoke up and walked away from them, pieces of the suit coming off as he got further away. Bruce then proceed to help Steve back into bed.

Everyday seem to fly by, Steve and the baby's health were consistent, no complications. Bruce, Tony and Tess all working together on Steve and baby or on their own projects. Destiny was marveled at the growth of her father's stomach. It was nice to have Clint, Natasha and Pepper, who became their main go to babysitters. Weeks later, Clint had proposed to Natasha, one movie night in front of the team, while watching Die Hard. She was so shocked and speechless, it was Thor who snapped her back to reality. She finally screamed, 'YES', attacking Clint to the ground. (No pun intended.) The other four male avengers cheered and they all celebrated, totally ditching the movie. Two months later, they were married in the courthouse with the rest of the team, Pepper and Fury as their witnesses. Fury and SHIELD had actually given them a proper honeymoon and gave them off for a whole month. They ended up going to Israel. Tony had rolled his eyes, scoffed and said, 'That's so them.' When the two assassins returned home, Steve was now confined to the bed, eight months along and miserable. He hadn't seen his daughter in a week, was sore, cramped and in pain. He asked Jarvis, who was home in the tower. The AI replied,

"It seems that the only human bodies in the tower are Clint, Natasha, Thor and yourself, Captain." 'Uh.' he thought. 'Where were Tess, Bruce and Tony?' Usually one would have stayed in the tower to be close for Steve's sake. Being totally uncomfortable, he pushed the sheet off and turned to place his feet on the ground. Grabbing the IV pole, he stood up and started walking to the elevator, very slowly.

"Master Rogers, where are you going? You were instructed to stay on this floor. This is not a wise idea, your vitals are going up." the AI announced. Steve groaned, pushed the button for the elevator door and gave a shout.

"This is why JARVIS. Somethings wrong. The pain is starting to get more intense and I need help." Just then the doors opened, he stepped inside and immediately had to lay down, due to the pain he was in. The doors closed and Jarvis returned,

"Perhaps Captain Rogers, next time ask me to send someone up for you. However since you are already in the elevator. I will send you down to the common room, where everybody else is." Steve rolled his eyes and then yelled Shit, due to the pain. Down in the common room, Clint was sitting in the chair with Natasha on his lap, while Thor was sprawled out on the couch watching the National Geographic channel. When the elevator dinged and opened, Steve was yelling and shouting in pain. 'Ohno ohno ohno.' he thought.

"Steven thy seems to be in discomfort." Thor observed. 'Duh.' Clint thought, rolling his eyes. The three dashed over to him and knelt around him.

"Steve, you must be feeling labor contractions." Natasha announced.

"What! No, it's early. I still have a month left. Plus, no one's here to help. AHHHHH!" Steve groaned out and all of a sudden the pain was too much and he screamed.

"AHHHHH!" The three glanced at each other and didn't know what to do. Steve kept screaming and was now grabbing at Clint and Natasha. His screams turning to crying, hands now going to his swollen abdomen.

"What do we do? Clint asked.

"Well, he has to be in labor. However he got a c-section last time." Nat explained, trying to soothe Steve by pushing his sweaty hair away from his face and massaging his temples.

"With permission from Steven. I can cut him open to remove thy child." Thor offered, thinking nothing of the consequences. Both Clint and Natahsa were horrified.

"What? No. You can't be serious. Steve you're going to have to wait." Nat explained. All Clint did was make a face and made a noise, 'Ewww.'

"Please Nat, it can't wait. This baby wants out, NOW!" he started, then it turned into a blood curdling scream, they hadn't heard before from their Captain. All three of their eyes went wide and in the next minute there was a flutter of activity. The married couple each took a side next to Steve and grabbed hold of his arms and hands, to make sure he didn't move. While at the other end, Thor sat on his legs, to still them and raised his hammer to produce a lightning bolt. Aimed it at Steve's lower abdomen and created a line. Steve felt the burning hot movement, while still screaming and crying. However it was the next step that was mortifying, Thor then proceeded to pull open the cut flesh with his bare hands and reach into him and pull out the baby. If you could have seen the looks on both assassins faces, you would have thought they were watching a horror movie. As soon as Thor held up a screaming baby in his bloody hands with the umbilical cord still attached, Bruce and Tony burst into the room through the stairwell doors and out of breath.

"Steve!" the pair yelled. Steve, who was about to pass out, just held onto his child, that Thor handed him and said to Bruce,

"Meet your son, Bruce." then fainted. Bruce went to check him, however picked up his son and genuinely smiled. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, pulled at his heartstrings. Feeling a nudge from his right side, looked to see Tony holding a pair of scissors.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord? We can't help either of them, while their still attached to each other. Well, we could try." Tony asked, then raised an eyebrow. Bruce gave him a glare and snatched the scissors from his hands and cut the cord. He couldn't stop looking down at his child in his arms. The comotion down on the ground broke him out of his trance.

"Okay. Listen up. Thor please carry Steve down to the labs and Tony with the help of Natasha and Clint will stitch up Steve. I will attend to my son." Bruce instructed. The four needing some instruction, stopped immediately and did as they were told. After Thor got Steve settled and Tony and Clint were patching Steve up, Natasha stood on the sideline with Thor and asked the million dollar question.

"Where the fuck were you two?" crossing her arms. Tony and Bruce both sighed at the same time and turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows as to say, 'well." Tony turned back to help Clint with the final stitching, not wanting to explain. Bruce made a face and explained.

"It started with Destiny sleeping over at Tess' house. Steve knew that part. However, the last few days, Destiny was in the ER. We didn't want him to know, because it would stress him out more."

"Why was Destiny in the ER?" Steve asked, making them all jump in surprise. Tony holding onto his chest,

"Don't do that. Could give someone a heart attack, old man." Just then a cry was heard across the room, where Bruce was standing. He turned back to pick him up and walked over to place him in Steve's arms, who was now sitting up, with help from Clint and Thor. Steve looked at his new child and wiped a tear from his eye. However he wasn't fooled and asked again.

"So, why was Destiny in the ER?" This time Tony answered.

"To try to keep this short. Our daughter is allergic to tree nuts. Tess was giving them all an almond butter sandwich. Since that's what her kids eat and freak out when she started to blow up like a balloon. Hence we both have been there, for the past two days. She's now recovered and back home."

"We were on our way home, when Jarvis contacted Tony about Steve's situation." Bruce said. They were all silent for a few minutes, when the baby cried again. Steve immediately picked up what was wrong.

"Well, I'm satisfied with that answer, for now. However I think someone is hungry. Is there possibly a bottle ready for him?"

"I will go make one right now. I am an expert. I'll have to show Brucey how to do it." Tony announced, heading towards the elevator.

"I shouldn't be long." After he left Thor boomed out his question, excitedly.

"This is a Joyous occasion. In celebrating new life, I would like to know the name of my nephew." Bruce and Steve smiled at each other and held hands as Bruce answered.

"Everyone meet Jaice Noah Rogers. It comes from the greek and means, to heal."

"Aww. Hi, Jaice, I'm your Uncle Clint." Natasha gave a grin, behind his back. Tony then arrived with the bottle in hand and Destiny, who had her face buried into his neck. He handed the bottle to Steve and said to his daughter,

"Hey Princess, meet your baby brother." She turned her little head around and her eyes went wide.

"Papa. Is that why you were big? Was he inside you?" noticing her fathers stomach had return to being flat, already. All six avengers chuckled at that and Steve answered.

"Yes, honey. That is why. However he wanted to finally come out and join us."

"I can't wait to play with him." she said.

"Oh. Sorry Destiny. It might be a while until he can play with you." Bruce told her.

"And it will be even longer to play with your cousin." Natasha announced, placing Clint's hand on her stomach. Clint then burst out crying, placed their foreheads together and asked,

"How far along?"

"About five weeks." They stood there in their moment, until Thor, once again boomed,

"How miraculous! This is one big week to celebrate. I must go tell Odin. I will then prepare a feast for us all." he then vanished with his hammer. Destiny widened her eyes again and said,

"Wow! Uncle Thor disappeared." Bruce, Tony and Steve chuckled at her and noticed the assassins hadn't really moved. The three were so happy for Clint and smiled as they watched Clint kneel down and kiss his wife's belly.

Two months later, Natasha (who was three months along) and Clint were finishing up with her check up, with Dr. Collins. They already knew who they wanted for Nat's ob/gyn, seeing how she was with Steve. She stopped them and asked,

"I know I could just mail this. However to save me time and a stamp. Could you two, please give this to either Tony or Bruce for me." handing over a letter.

"Sure, no problem at all." Clint said, taking it from her. When they arrived back to the tower, Natasha went to take a nap on their floor and Clint to the common room. He wasn't sure who he'd find, upon entering he found exactly who he needed. There on the floor was Tony playing with Destiny and Bruce sitting on the couch feeding a two month old, Jaice.

"Hey guys. I'm delivering a letter from Tess. It's for both of you."

"Delivering, uh. Thanks Cupid. So, how'd the check up go?" Tony asked, startling both Clint and Bruce with the question. Clint smiled and said,

"It went well. She's taking a nap now and her pregnancy is going smoothly so far. I'm a little scared of a hormonal black widow, though. Um, thanks for asking." He then headed for the elevator, however was stopped by Bruce calling out.

"Clint. You'll be fine and I know you will be a great father." Just to prove it, Destiny then ran over to him, clung to his leg and said,

"Uncle Clint. I can't wait to meet my cousin." He smiled, picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Actually Birdbrain, if you want to help us out. Could you bring her up to Steve for us. I believe he wants to give her a bath. Plus, that way we can read the letter without interruption." Clint nodded in response and left to go up to their penthouse.

"Okay, let's see what the good doctor has to say." Tony announced, as he got up and sat down next to Bruce and Jaice, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms. Bruce looked over, Tony ripped the envelope open and read it out loud,

_ Tony and Bruce,_

_I'm so happy to share the joy of your new son, Jaice. Destiny will make a great older sister. She's become very fond of my children and they of her. We should set up another play date, one without almond butter. I have made a note of that. I was very honored to have worked with you both. I'm very humbled to have made great friends with none other than the avengers. To share their wonderful moments of becoming parents. Clint and Natasha make a great couple and will be amazing parents, much like yourselves with Destiny and Jaice. With quite possible more children along the way. That is the main reason for this letter. To inform you with what I've found with Steve's super serum. I have discovered the mystery of the gap between your children. When I was going thru all of the data from all three of your tests, I noticed a pattern with Steve's. It seems that his secret serum goes through his whole entire body system to either eliminate any attacks to it or to adjust anything new introduced to it. Get this, it does it every 30 months. It did it before you three got together, then when Tony injected his semen and then once again when Bruce's salvia came in contact with it. So, not only does it seem, it doesn't matter which substance was introduced, it also depends on the timing, as well. So, you might want to be careful in the next 27 months. I will make a note to be available._

_ With Best Wishes,_

_ Tess_

After reading the last few lines over a few times, they turned to each other with looks of astonishment on their faces.

"Well. That's interesting. Would have never thought of that. She's one damn smart doctor. No wonder I picked her." Tony smirked, being the first to say anything. Bruce pecked him on the lips and stood up walking over to the elevator. He turned to see a confused look on Tony.

"Come on husband. Let's go upstairs to bed. I'm sure Steve's waiting for us, it's late. Plus, I want to put him in his crib and we can tell Steve the uh, news tomorrow morning." The Elevator dinged and the two of them went up their floor. Bruce went to put Jaice in his room and Tony to check on Destiny. When they entered their room, they stopped in the doorway and found Steve asleep already. After they stripped off their clothes, got under the covers on either side of Steve, he stirred and mumbled,"

"Mm, oh, you two are finally in bed. What took so long?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. We have another two years until we do."

"Tony!"

THE END


End file.
